Master of the Rose Bride
by Ouji-sama
Summary: Utena discovers a dark new desire within herself, and two people are the key...


Disclaimer: Shoujo Kakumei Utena (Revolutionary Girl Utena) –does not belong to me-. It belongs to Chiho Saito.

Utena Tenjou stood in the sunlight, peering up at the sky. A smile of pure joy lit her face and mirth sparkled in her robin's egg blue eyes.

"Such a beautiful day, isn't it Anthy?"

Her bronze companion smiled, using her hand to shade her eyes. "Yes Miss Utena, it certainly is."

Utena looked back at her roommate before smiling sadly and shaking her head. It had been a year and more since Utena had won Anthy's hand in a duel with Saionji but the girl still said her name formally, as if she were a Mistress rather than a friend.

And yet, Utena thought with a blush, don't I sometimes like the role Anthy takes? But no, she couldn't conceive of doing anything with Anthy. After all, Utena was still coming to terms with with the crush she had on Juri. And then she had found that Juri liked her back! It sent butterflies soaring through her stomach, and Anthy noticed the blush.

"Are you thinking about Juri again, Miss Utena?"

Utena jumped a little. She had almost forgotten about Anthy! Sometimes she hated how perceptive the smaller girl could be though it did make it easier to talk about subjects she was shy about.

"Am I really that easy to read?"

Anthy nodded. "You blush every time you think about her, Miss Utena. You have been ever since she called on Sunday.

Utena's blush deepened. She remembered the phone call, and the encounter, vividly…

"Hello, East Dorm Second Floor."

"Utena?"

"Oh, h-hey Juri. What can I do for you?

"I think we need to have a conversation, Utena. Can we meet somewhere? The fountain, maybe?"

"I don't know, are you going to try to rip my finger off again?"

Juri's soft, husky laughter rang in Utena's ear, sending a slight shiver down her spine

"I promise I won't. Can you come? Without Anthy?

"She…she's sleeping. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Utena blushed and hung up the phone. She had to run the whole way to get to the fountain in ten minutes, but she did. Juri was already there waiting, wearing a leather jacket and pants. She looked quite handsome Utena thought.

"How- how did you get here so fast, Juri? "Asked Utena, bending over to catch her breath.

Juri smiled coolly and lifted the motorcycle helmet Utena hadn't noticed.

"I rode," she said simply. Her hair was mussed from the ride, hardly the perfect ringlets Juri usually wore. Utena found she liked the look.

"Oh…so, what did you want to talk about?"

Juri looked away for a moment. Was she…nervous??

"Well, I've been thinking, Utena. About you. Quite a bit, in fact."

"…Oh," Utena said again, dumbstruck. "Thinking like how?"

"I'm sure you know." She looked Utena in the eye, unwavering.

"I-I'm sure I don't, really. What is this about, Juri?"

A look of surprise suffused itself on Juri's face. "You mean you really don't know? Really?"

Utena shook her head.

Juri sighed, closing her eyes, seeming to steel herself.

"Ever since our first duel I've had…thoughts about you."

Utena was suddenly very glad it was dark because she was pretty sure her face was red by now. Juri went on, having found her courage she didn't want to lose it again.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that I'm a lesbian, and know that you might not be but in all honesty, Utena, you very much seem to be and I'll just take my chances.

Utena stared down at her sneakers, hands clenched.

"Since our first duel you've felt this way? And you never said –anything?- You realize that was over a year ago, right? What about everything with Shiori? Don't you love her? Don't…don't you keep her picture in your locket?"

Juri's eyes widened and her hand went to her throat, brow furrowing.

"How do you know about that?!

Utena winced. Her guess was correct, it seemed.

"You just told me…"

Juri's jaw dropped momentarily before it snapped shut with an audible click of her teeth. She covered her eyes, groaning a little.  
"Dammit. Dammit! I should never have done this. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Tenjou."

She rose to leave but Utena was there, holding her arm in a strong grip.

"Wait, don't go, please…I…it's only been more recently but I've had thoughts about you too."

Juri turned, looking down at the shorter girl, pink hair falling forward to hide her face.

"Really? You're not toying with me?"

Utena looked up at Juri, blue eyes fierce.

"I'm not Shiori. I don't do things like that."

Juri gulped.

"You're right. Forgive me."

Utena shook her head.

"It's all right. I know you didn't mean it."

She took her hand from Juri's arm with a sigh.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" asked Juri, placing her hands on her hips. "About our thoughts?"

Utena took a step away and began doing lunges. It was a habit of hers that she did when worried or thinking heavily on something.

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Juri?"

Take you back to the dorm and… no, bad Juri!

Juri cleared her throat quietly.

"I would be honored, Utena…"

Utena stopped her lunges, turning to see Juri extending a gloved hand.

"if you would join me for dinner this next Sunday."

Utena bowed her head, biting her lip to hide her smile as she took the proffered hand.

"I would like that very much, Juri."

It was all Juri could do to keep from grinning as she nodded.

Keep it cool, Juri…think of your reputation…

"Good. Sunday at 5:30?"

Utena nodded, recovering her hand.

"Sounds perfect. Where should we go?"

"I'll surprise you. Just wear something nice but comfortable."

"Will do. Well…I better get back before Anthy wakes up and finds me gone."

"Of course. I'll pick you up at the dorm at 5:30 then."

Utena nodded again and began to say goodbye, turning, but Juri caught her arm, spinning her around and catching her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. It lasted but a moment but to Utena it was an eternity. Juri's scent made her dizzy, the warmth of her lips making her body feel as if it were on fire.

And then she pulled away. Turning and going to her motorcycle, Juri mounted it in one smooth motion, revved it to life and roared away.

Utena was left standing there, knees like water and face burning. Calming her nerves, she turned and walked back to the dorm and tried to sleep. She hadn't told Anthy about the encounter, waiting for the right time to tell her about the date as well. No time like the present she thought, taking a breath.

"So Anthy, I gotta tell you, I…I have a date…this Sunday."

Anthy, to her credit, didn't even blink. "Oh? Is it with Juri, Miss Utena?"

Utena smiled a little. "Yeah, it is…"

Anthy nodded, as if expecting it. "Where will you be going?"

"I-uh- don't know. Um… Are you ok with this, Anthy?"

Anthy stopped, looking up at her pink haired Mistress.

"Am I…ok?"

"Yeah. It doesn't upset you that your betrothed is going on a date?"

"Of course not, Miss Utena. I am engaged to you, but you are not bound to me. You are free to do as you please."

"…Oh."

She felt like she was saying that a lot lately. Although Utena had come to understand a great deal about her situation, she still didn't understand it fully. She figured that the "betrothal" was just a formal name for the current winner of the duels so she didn't blanch so much anymore when Anthy referred to her as such, but it still irked her when Anthy called her "Miss Utena". Well, Utena thought, maybe I don't mind it so much…sometimes. They arrived at their dorm and spoke of it no more.

The days passed and Utena got more nervous, and more excited, as Sunday drew nearer. She would occasionally see Juri out around campus and her heart would beat faster, her knees felt weaker, and all Anthy would do is smile that damnable smile, so calm and serene. It would make Utena feel better, though sometimes she would rather feel the slow thrum that rose in her body whenever Juri was around.

Soon it was Saturday, and the school day just wouldn't end fast enough. Utena still hadn't figured out what she was going to wear because Juri had never specified where they were going. Finally, in a fit of frustration that evening, Utena asked Anthy for help. Probably not the best idea, seeing as it looked as if the only clothes she owned besides her school uniform were for taking care of her farm pets and the like.

"Where are you going to go, Miss Utena?"

"I don't –know-, that's the problem! She just said to wear something nice but comfortable, and she has a motorcycle so I think pants would work…"

Anthy nodded and went to the closet. Utena had rarely seen Anthy go into her closet and for one reason or another she had never actually seen into it herself. From it Anthy pulled a dress shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed slightly faded at the knees. She held them up for a surprised Utena to inspect.

"Wow, Anthy, I didn't know you had clothes like that."

Offering no explanation, Anthy handed them off to Utena.

"Try them on, Miss Utena, they should work nicely."

Utena went to the bathroom and changed, feeling the familiarity of tighter pants. They must fit well on Anthy for them to fit so snug on me, Utena thought. She liked how the shirt fit on her slim frame, though the sleeves were a tad short, the cuffs sitting a bit above her wrists.

She left the bathroom to find Anthy's intent gaze on her. She felt a small blush creep up her neck.

"Um…Th-the shirt is a bit too small…"

"Not to worry Miss Utena, I can fix that."

Anthy stepped forward and lifted Utena's hand, deftly rolling the sleeve just past her elbow, doing the same for the other. It wasn't until she reached up and undid the first few buttons, for Utena had done them up all the way, did Utena jerk back.

"Woah, hey Anthy! What are you doing?"

Anthy fixed Utena with a bewildered stare, slowly lowering her hands.

"Did I displease you, Miss Utena? I was only fixing your shirt…"

Utena's face was red, her heart racing before she realized that the shirt did feel much more comfortable, a tautness in the chest and back she had barely noticed before was gone and the sleeves felt secure around her upper arms.

Why am I panicking? All Anthy did was fix the shirt…she wasn't undressing me!

And then she saw the look on Anthy's face, the fear that she had displeased her Mistress. Utena took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's all right, Anthy, I'm not angry. You just surprised me is all. Really it's ok, and the shirts feels great now! How do I look?"

She held her arms out and turned letting Anthy take it all in, her slender frame draped in the shirt, synching further at the waist with the buttons so it showed off the curvature of her hips appealingly. The pants fit her well, enhancing the shape of her strong legs as well as her pert and well rounded bottom. So noticed Anthy, blushing slightly at how good her Mistress looked.

"You look…very nice, Miss Utena. Juri will be very impressed."

"You think so?"

Anthy nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Miss Utena, you look very nice. Why she'll…she'll be all over you!"

Anthy wasn't quite sure where she got that phrase. Saionji, perhaps, during one of his rants about Touga.

Utena flushed a little and turned to look at her self in the mirror, letting out a smile at what she saw.

"You know what? You're right, Anthy!"

She turned back to Anthy, pulling her into an unexpected hug.

"Thanks, Anthy. This means a lot to me."

Anthy didn't know what to do with herself so she just stood still, letting Utena hug her.

"You're welcome, Miss Utena."

Utena grinned, releasing her.

"Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow!" she said cheerfully.

"Of course, Miss Utena."

Anthy watched Utena happily play with Chu Chu, feeling her heart crack a little.

Author's Note: I'm BACK! Okay, life's been hell, I'm sorry I've been gone so long, and to make it up to you, BRAND NEW STORY! And I'm working on chapters for some others so BE PATIENT, THE LOT OF YOU!


End file.
